The present invention is in the technical field of archery equipment. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of bow and crossbow design.
Bows have been used for a long time to propel an arrow at a higher velocity than a human arm is capable of. Many improvements to bows have been made over thousands of years. In general, these improvements include recurve bows, long bows, and compound bows with compound bows being the most recent improvement. All of these improvements have been either to increase speed, improve accuracy, or change the draw comfort. More specifically, the compound bow uses pulleys or cams that are designed to maximize the energy stored and released from the limbs and provide a let-off at the end of the draw. These cams make tuning the bow and designing the force draw curve very complex and difficult. However, all these components are limited due to the design of the bow and none of these improvements have changed the angle of the bowstring in relation to the upper and lower limb tips. Many new devices have been developed in an attempt to perfect the bow (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,854,467; 3,967,609; 3,987,777; 4,246,883; 4,457,288; 4,649,890; 4,667,649; 4,683,865; 4,757,799; 4,817,580; 6,055,974; 6,098,607; 6,776,148 B1; 6,792,931 B1; 7,047,958 B1; and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0193568 A1; 2007/0044782 A1; 2009/0032002 A1; 2008/0251058 A1; and 2010/0000504 A1). A need remains however for a bow that has simplicity in design, increased speed and ease of tuning.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the teachings of the specification.